


The End

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Inktober 2019, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Ash never thought himself to be Frail, not since his Childhood, until a Stab-wound ends it all. Three prompts, one story, in which Ash lives his final moments.





	The End

Ash had felt the blade before he had seen his attacker. He had known he was in trouble before he had a chance to react. He hadn't been this unaware of his surrounding since he was a little kid.

One step after another Ash walked slowly through the streets. He knows where he is going. The only place he could think of that would make him feel safe.

Once it had been his brother that made him feel safe. When he had been too young to understand how cruel the world was. When he had still been weak, a delicate little boy, ready to be taken advantage of.

For years Ash hadn't been as frail as he was then. Until now. Now that he had given his heart away. For that single moment of hope that he could start a fresh life. A new start in Japan with the one person who was his everything.

But had only been a short moment. Over with a single stab of a blade. Ash would always put Eiji in danger. No matter where they would go, Ash was a killer inside. It was better to just go to the one place they shared in peace. The place where they had been happy together.

The end would come soon. Ash longed for the peace it would bring him. He only wished he could have seen Eiji one more time.


End file.
